


Silent Falling Snow

by Anonymous



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A poem in Elio's journal after the Christmas phone call from Oliver
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman
Kudos: 3
Collections: Call Me By Your Name (CMBYN), Call Me By Your Name ⇨ Armie Hammer / Timothée Chalamet, Call Me By Your Name ▶ Oliver / Elio Perlman, call me by you name, cmbyn





	Silent Falling Snow

Silent Falling Snow  
By  
Elio Perlman

In silent falling snow  
The whisper of a dream  
A memory of a love  
From a heart unseen  
A shadow of the past  
Emotions washed clean  
In the silent falling snow  
The future is yet to be seen  
Fingers locked in time’s embrace  
The moonlight falling in soft beams  
Visions of you surround me now  
On that night, our unspoken vow  
A love in that moment, love, so pure  
So much, too much, to endure  
Your eyes knew what was in my heart  
A wish we would never part  
The memory of you in my mind still lingers,  
Like an echoing note from an opera singer  
I think of you when the snow is here,  
In winter, which I hold so dear  
Walking with your hand in mine  
In love for the very first time  
In the silent falling snow


End file.
